


Hair-Trigger Lust

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Ali finds out about Ashlyn's new haircut when Ash comes to DC for a surprise visit. Ali's reaction is...not what Ashlyn had expected at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest and say that, even though this isn't my first RPF fic, I do kind of feel weird writing about Ashlyn and Ali. So if you guys wouldn't mind telling me if you liked this or not then that would be really appreciated. But when I saw Ash's new short haircut, my mind just went rampant with ideas and thoughts of Ali's reaction and before I knew it...this popped out of nowhere. Once again, let me know what you think.

When Ashlyn walked through her front door, lips upturned in a huge smile and eyes lit with joy, Ali froze on the spot. Her jaw came unhinged and her gaze was fixed firmly on the hair on top of her girlfriend’s head. It no longer fell to the middle of her back nor was it dyed silver. Now, her hair was cropped short and went back her natural hair color of dark brown. Ali could see a few ends that still maintained their light silver color, but she wagered they would soon be washed out as well.

The grin hadn’t left Ashlyn’s face yet as she asked, “So what do you think?” When Ali didn’t say anything, her happy expression quickly morphed into one of concern. “Ali? Do you not like it?”

Yet still Ali said nothing, opting to continue to stare at her shortened hair.

Ashlyn quietly sighed. She had known that Ali not liking her hair was a possibility, but she had hoped for otherwise. Now her girlfriend was put off and her surprise visit to DC was potentially ruined.

“Look, Ali, I’m gonna grow it back out,” she explained. “But you know my hair was just completely dead from all the dye I’ve put in it over the years. I _had_ to cut it. I—”

She was interrupted by the searing hot press of Ali’s lips to hers. She heard a muffled moan, but from which of them it came, Ash wasn’t entirely sure. Ali was currently devouring her mouth, her tongue searching for Ashlyn’s.

The goalkeeper felt herself being forcibly walked backwards until her back collided with the front door. Ali kissed her way down to her neck, teeth nipping at her skin along the way. She finally settled on a spot nestled between Ashlyn’s shoulder and collarbone that was particularly sensitive to the former blonde.

Her eyes rolled back and she gasped when Ali bit down before soothing the reddened skin with soft strokes of her tongue. Reaching around and under in order to get a grip on her thighs, Ash very suddenly and easily lifted her girlfriend off her feet. The action didn’t bother the defender one bit considering her mouth against Ashlyn’s neck never faltered once while her legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

Ash proceeded to swiftly make her way through the apartment to their bedroom. She could never forget the well-traveled route no matter how long it had been since she lived here. Once they burst into the room, the door was kicked shut behind them, even though no one would really be interrupting them.

Ali desperately pawed at her girlfriend’s clothes, trying with some success to tear them off. First came her hoodie which frustrated both of them due to the lack of zipper. This meant they actually had to separate for a few seconds while Ash yanked it over her head and tossed it to the side. Next came her t-shirt which was immediately followed by the removal of her bra.

Before Ali could reattach her lips to her skin, Ash beat her to it. She grasped the back of Ali neck in one hand, tilting her head back, and went to work. A shiver of desire coursed through her body at the moan Ali released. The younger woman’s free hand landed on the small of Ali’s back, pulling her body so tightly against her own.

God, this woman drove her crazy. Ash wanted to teasingly remove Ali’s clothes piece by piece before worshipping her with her mouth and tongue. She wanted to suck her breasts and make Ali writhe on the bed with need. She wanted to lick her way down the defender’s taut abs until she reached the place where she was needed most. She wanted to leave a thousand small red and purple marks all along the length of her body. Ones that would make Ali glare at her the next day as she looked in the mirror while Ash smugly grinned from within the confines of the bedsheets.

But while Ash wanted to do all that and more, she didn’t think either of them was currently in the mood to drag this out. At least not for this round. Hard and fast was the route they were taking this time.

Quickly ridding Ali of her shirt, Ash backed her up to the edge of the bed and gently pushed her to lay down on it. She instantly bent her legs and straddled Ali’s lap. However, before she could do anything else, Ali rolled them over and was now the one straddling her. Ash licked her lips as she reached around and undid the clasp to her bra, pulling the straps down her arms and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Seeing Ali hovering over her like this always made Ash pause. She raked her eyes over her naked torso, somewhat still disbelieving that this woman—this fucking gorgeous _angel_ —in front of her was actually hers. Ashlyn was the only one who got to see her sprawled out and driven crazy with pleasure. She was the one only who got to hear Ali gasp and moan _her_ name. It was this knowledge that turned Ashlyn on to no end.

Wrapping her strong arms around Ali’s back, she quickly flipped them over so that, once more, she was the one on top. Sliding down, Ash grabbed ahold of the waistband of Ali’s yoga pants and tore them—as well as her panties—off in one motion. Kneeling on the floor beside the bed, Ash hooked her arms underneath her knees and dragged her ass to the edge. Locking eyes with Ali, she leaned in placed her mouth firmly between her legs.

“Oh fuck, Ash!” Ali moaned as her back immediately arched off the bed. Her thighs began to quiver around Ashlyn’s head and she had to fight off the instinct to snap them closed. Ashlyn’s tongue seemed to be everywhere all at once. One second it was flicking lightly over her clit and the next it was pushing inside her before pulling out to lick her in one broad stroke. It really was _not_ going to take her long to come at all.

“Ash—fuck! Right there, baby. Oh god, don’t stop!”

Ashlyn ran both of her free hands up Ali’s sides to squeeze her breasts while she lightly sucked her clit. Her fingers pinched and rolled her nipples, knowing exactly how to toe the line between pain and pleasure.

Ali’s right hand fell upon her own, guiding her movements, while her left hand reached down to tangle in Ashlyn’s much shorter hair. Her fingers wove through the locks and clenched tightly when Ash flicked her tongue over her clit again.

Ash could tell that Ali was getting incredibly close to falling over the edge. Her skin had a pink flush to it, sweat dripping off her body as her head pressed back into the mattress. Ash could feel Ali’s heart pounding as she gasped in pleasure.

Deciding to finish her off, Ash sucked her clit into her mouth, her teeth lightly grazing it while her tongue lashed the tip. Her own moan was what finally caused Ali to come, the small vibrations sending her body into overdrive and shooting ecstasy through her veins.

“I’m coming! Oh fuck, Ash, I’m coming!” she screamed, her eyes slamming shut as her body went taut.

Ashlyn watched, her pupils blown with lust, as Ali slowly came down off her high. Legs that were once tense around her head were now lax and draped over her shoulders. Her breathing slowed down from harsh panting and her muscles collapsed like jello. Smirking, Ashlyn gently kissed the inside of each thigh and made her way up Ali’s body. Pulling her girlfriend with her, she repositioned them to lay against the pillows so that their legs were no longer hanging off the edge of the bed. After a moment of laying together, Ash broke the silence.

“So…I take it you like the hair then?”

“Oh shut up,” Ali told her, flinging her hand out to lightly hit Ashlyn’s chest. “Don’t sound so smug.”

Her smirk grew exponentially. “I think I have a reason to be. I mean, you _did_ kinda jump me the minute you saw it.”

Ali laughed and rolled onto her side facing her. She ran a hand through the now incredibly messy hair and bit her lip. “Well, I guess it’s not _that_ bad. It’s much better than what I thought it would look like. I was about to kill you when you told me you were getting it all cut off.”

“It’ll grow back eventually.”

“I know,” Ali replied. “But I’m thinking maybe the time it takes for it do it won’t be so terrible.”

Ash swiped her hand over her forehead and sarcastically said, “Phew! It’s a good thing you can still stand to look at me even though my beautiful blonde hair is gone!”

Rolling her eyes, Ali swung a leg over Ashlyn’s hip and straddled her. “Yeah that would be such a tragedy if I couldn’t be with you anymore because you had shitty hair,” she answered with her own bit of sarcasm.

“Excuse you, but my hair could never be shitty. Trust me, I could even rock the bald look.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s just never find that out.” Tugging on her girlfriend’s arm, Ali pulled her up into a sitting position and wound her arms around her neck. “Now, I believe you still have pants on and _that_ , babe, is just completely unacceptable attire for this bed.”

“Well why don’t you do something about that?” Ash smirked.

“Oh I plan on it.” Ali leaned in and crushed her mouth against Ashlyn’s, hands already heading south towards her zipper.


End file.
